His Greatest Creation
by Delphinium Falcon
Summary: This is the story of Bhunivelze's first ultimate creation. The God of Light has found humanity wanting. Instead, his new world will be populated by his greatest creation. Too bad it took off.


Author's Note: First of all this is pure crack fic. Don't take it at all seriously. So this was an idea I had after trying to defeat Aeronite on hard mode and failing quite spectacularly. Repeatedly. I gave up and went to the Ultimate Lair and I spanked God's so-called ultimate creation without breaking a sweat. I didn't go back to chase Aeronite around. I'd had enough of this shit. I declared that Aeronite was truly Bhunivelze's greatest creation that was supposed to be in the ultimate lair and supplant humanity. It just escaped so he fell back on the wyvern with an additional mouth for an ass and c'iethed it because he was pissed. So enjoy the crack.

It wasn't long after the chosen savior went about her mission of collecting souls that Bhunivelze came to a conclusion: he did not like humanity. Oh they had their uses with their dexterous fingers and large brain capacity. Yet even before sending the savior woman out to claim souls for the new world, he had been growing displeased with humanity.

First was the body he'd chosen as his host. He still let the little twirp go about what boring little life he had left without his emotions. He definitely wasn't going to be giving those back. It was his choice to let the Hope-human have some of his free will back. Otherwise the soul of this one got restless. And when this one got restless, he got angry. And vindictive. If there was a human alive who was crazy enough to try to go tête-à-tête with a God in hopes of driving the divine insane with him, Bhunivelze had found him in the human Hope Estheim. Even after all this time he still was trying to put up a fight. Bhunivelze did not understand the concept of "hope" that this human clung to. Maybe it was a human thing with their names or something. Surely something fascinating his inept daughter would have known but no time for that nor would it soon matter. All that mattered is the pink haired female tended to keep the host body's soul and mind too occupied to continue his constant attempts at defying fate.

Which meant Bhunivelze was free to do what he should have done at the first inkling of awakening: find something to replace his daughter's obnoxious progeny.

He would fashion a great body of strength and naturual armour to replace the frail and easily squashed flesh of humanity. Wings would lift it from the dust below, far more fitting for the perfect being crafted by the God of Light himself. And to supplant their previous defenseless forms, he would give them weapons. Elemental breath weapons. Teeth and claws all but unbreakable! Magic to awe all who beheld God's masterpiece!

Yes! Yes, humanity would be replaced by a dragon! The greatest of all dragons to be created! A being worthy of his attention. A strong body the souls of humanity would always worship him for! A creature with no need for emotion tainting its perfect life! He would bestow the greatest gift to one of the souls inhabiting the sea of chaos. He would allow this soul to be the first to inhabit this new, perfect body.

He worked in this small pocket dimension six days, every so often keeping the silver haired brat in line and using him to provide direction to the savior. Neither had any idea or any way to see what he would be accomplishing behind the scenes.

On the sixth evening he beheld the creature and saw it was good.

"You," he spoke to this great and terrible being. "I will call you Aeronite. And you will be my greatest creation!"

The great dragon beheld its creator, the great architect of this world and the next, and beat its great wings. It beat its great wings and escaped from the hidden dimension into the dying world.

Bhunivelze was silent as he contemplated the events that had played out. He was very happy he was not currently joined with the human Hope Estheim. The laughter and jeers wouldn't have stopped until the end of the current world. That certainly would have driven him to insanity.

No one needed to know what had happened here. He would start again with a more pliable and obedient creature. One he would be sure to keep soulless until the soul song was finished.

Ungrateful human. This body would not be glorious. They did not deserve his greatest work.

"Now then," the God contemplated as the screeches of the creatures on the floors above flooded his ears. "Where did I leave that ugly bird creature with two mouths on either end..."

The Seventh Day

Hope glanced at the great clock above him, seeing if he needed to remind Lightning that it was almost time to return to the ark again. Five fifty-seven. No, any more reminders and she probably wouldn't appreciate it. His blank green eyes continued to scan the monitors that somehow let him see all. At least he didn't have that dissociative feeling that happened with more frequency at the moment.

However at five fifty-nine a wave of absolute dread washed over him, a feeling he was all but sure shouldn't have been possible yet there it was. Hope decided the dissociative episodes were far less disturbing. Something had changed in Nova Crysalia but what?

Lightning appeared at six o'clock sharp as usual, breaking him away from the awkward experience. They went about their morning routine as usual with the few minor details that deviated from every other morning.

As she transported down to the world below once again, the Dead Dunes her destination, he felt compelled from the corner of his mind to speak to her in case another communications black out happened on the way down. "Hey, Light? Be careful down there."

As she landed in the great desert a curious glow bobbed its way along with a will of its own. Naturally, Lightning had spotted it almost immediately and drew her sword.

"Wonder what that is," she questioned aloud as she followed the curiosity.

"Don't know," Hope replied, wondering how he didn't know something about this world. He knew almost all the creatures that God knew. However... "I get the feeling it's dangerous though."

"Dangerous, huh?" She replied back, eyes stilled locked on the anomaly, sword at the ready and muscles poised to strike. "Sounds like a danger to the lives and souls we're trying to save. Better check it out and get rid of it."

That foreboding feeling climbed Hope's spine again. "Hey, Light, I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Come on, Hope, how bad could it be?"

She struck the orb.


End file.
